Invisible
by CenaOrtonJames23
Summary: Justin been taken away from his home country to a new world. Hated it so until he met John. The instantly became close until John's jealous boyfriend Randy has anything to say about that. Centon eventally John/Justin. John Cena, Justin Gabriel, Randy Orton and others.
1. Moving?

Invisible

"WHAT!? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious"

Cape Town, South Africa on a white sandy beach with crystal clear water and clear blue sky two friends was basking in the sun. Justin Gabriel real name Paul Lloyd JR. and his best friend Danny laying on the beach enjoying each other company. Justin just gave bad news to his best friend who was shocked.

"I can't believe it dude" Danny shook his head. "But why America?"

Justin sighed. "My mom thinks it's best for me to live in America so I can focus on my studies a bit more and so we can live with my step dad and my step brother Kofi" Justin sighed again. "This blows"

"Focus more on your studies?" Danny asked as if it was a stupid statement.

"Yeah"

"What's wrong with school here?" Danny asked.

"Mom thinks that I'm too distracted in skydiving, surfing and my underwear modeling career. She said I was too young to think about a modeling career and shit like that. I should be in school more"

Danny shook his head. "I don't think 15 is too young"

"My mom does"

"Sorry to say this but your mom is a total flake" Danny chuckled.

Justin smiled "Ain't that's the truth" Justin gets up with Danny. "Let's hit the waves one more time" Justin and Danny both grab their surf boards.

"PAULLY!"

Justin cringed. "Oh no..." Justin turned to see his mother walking towards the beach.

"PAULLY! C'mon, het ons verpakking te voltooi." Justin's mom said in their native tongue.

Justin groans and yelled back "C'mon mamma!Ons is op die punt om terug te kry in die water!"

"Paully!" Justin's mom said in a stern tone. "Kom ons nou gaan!" She said as she turned to walk away.

Justin sighed and looked at his best friend. "Sorry man. I have to go and finish packing"

"I can help if you want"

Justin smiled at best friend. "Thanks dude. I need the support from my mother"

Danny laughed and joined Justin. A few moments later, Danny and Justin are in Justin's room packing. They packed his clothes, his posters, shoes etc. Danny placed some of Justin's surf magazines in an box and sighed. Justin looked over to his best friend and sighed too.

"W-When are you leaving?" Danny asked.

"Tomorrow.." Justin said as he sat on his bed.

Danny found his way over and sat next to Justin. He placed a hand on his buddy's shoulder. Justin looked at his best friend who was smiling. "Why are you smiling for?"

Danny kept a smile on his face. "I envy you"

Justin tilt his head in confusion. "Uh..why?"

"Cause you get to go to a new country and live in a different style"

"I don't want a new different lifestyle. I don't want to go to another country! I'm fine here! This is my home!" Justin said.

Danny nods. "And this will always be your home but wouldn't you want to start your own legacy and get a new fresh start dare I say why"

Justin sighed. Even thou this is his home he still had hell. "Yeah I get that but I'm going to miss skydiving, surfing, my modeling and you especially"

Danny smiled. "I'm going to miss you too buddy..but hey I'm always a phone call away"

Justin smiles and both him and Danny shared a hug. Danny pulled away. "Alright with this mushy shit..let's get you finished packing"

Justin nods and went to pack some more things.

Danny smiled. "What is America is like? I mean people wise and schools"

Justin sighed. "I don't know hopefully exciting.."

Over to America at a local high school in a cafeteria a group of friends was hanging out before the school day starts.

"Man, if this isn't the shittest OJ that I ever fucking had" Jon Moxley or what he is known as Dean Ambrose slammed his orange juice carton to the table. "I can make better juice than this"

"Yeah, yeah. You can do anything better" Seth Rollins sat next to his buddy.

"It's true" Jon said as he looked at Seth. "I can make this OJ better than fucking ever"

"Wow…by putting booze in it" Roman Reigns said as he laid his textbook down. "That's the Moxley way. Booze and smokes makes things better"

Jon smirks and looks across the table and stared down Eve and Melina who was putting the touch up on their make-up. "Not to mention, the sex" He smirked when Eve and Melina stopped to look at him. "Sup girls"

"May we help you with something, Mox?" Eve said.

"Yeah you actually can" Mox said matter of factly.

"And? What is it?" Melina asked.

"When are you two broads are going to let me fuck you both?"

"Ugh, pig" Melina said with a disgusted voice.

"You're disgusting. I hope you know that" Eve said.

Mox shrugs. "I've been called worse and I don't care. I just care on when you two going to let me suck those tits of yours and taste those pussies?"

"Gross!" Both Eve and Melina said as they turned around ignoring Mox.

Mox chuckled. "They want me"

"Yeah they sure do" John laughed.

Mox looked over to his other friend. "Fuck you Cena. You're just jealous that I'm not giving you my attention anymore" Mox smirked.

John sighed. "We fucked ONCE. That was a big mistake"

Mox smirked. "Awww Cena Boy, you knew you liked it"

John just sat there and drinks his water. He remembers that night. It was any cliché story. Gone camping, one out of hand student breaks the rules and gets drunk, one friend tries to help, the drunk pushed himself to the other friend, touching happens, next kissing and then one thing lead to other they're in bed in each other arms. Until this day John has no idea how he and Mox became friends cause back in elementary school, Mox used to bully John. I guess when John got older and started to lift weights, Mox respected him and they became close friends.

'Hey Cena, care to come back to reality or are you going to keep on going back to that night when I screw your brains out?" Mox said with his voice filled with cockiness.

John chuckled. "You wish dude"

"Oh no Cena Boy, I don't think. I KNOW you are" Mox smirked.

John was about to say something until he was interrupted by the bickering between two sisters, They're two of their close friends too. Mickie James walks in the cafeteria with her sister AJ Lee-James. As always they come in a bicker about something.

"Why are you ignoring me!?" AJ screamed at Mickie as the came and sat down at the table. " I know you hear me Mickie Laree!"

Mickie glared at her sister. "I can hear you but I choose not to answer you April Jeanette!"

AJ groaned. "Are you still mad that I went in your room and barrowed a skirt?"

Mickie glared harder at AJ. "And managed to put holes in them! Then you took them without asking!"

"Bullshit Laree! I asked you last night! If you wasn't busy on the phone with.." AJ looked at Roman "ROMAN!" AJ looked back at her sister. "Then you would had heard me"

"Whatever" Mickie said rolling her eyes.

"Please keep me out of this" Roman said as he kept his nose in the book.

"As if" AJ saw her two best friends. "Kaity! Sana!" Kaitlyn and Aksana walked passed and waved to AJ. "Hey girls!" AJ ran off with her friends.

"She's such a brat" Mickie groaned as she put her book bag on the table.

John chuckled. "Everyday with you two I swear"

"Admit it Mickers, your sister is one crazy bitch" Mox said.

"Shut up Mox. Anyways, so did anybody study for the test today?"

The whole table stopped what they were doing and looked at Mickie like she had two heads. Mickie looked back at her friends with a look.

"What?"

"Test?" Seth asked slowly. "What test?"

"Um…the test for Ms. Jacobs class?"

"FUCK! I forgot to study!" Seth said gripping his hair. "I was too busy on the phone with Britani last night! AWW" Seth let his head fall on the table.

Mox pats his friend on the shoulder. "Poor, Poor you. Next time you would study like the rest of us than having phone sex with your bitch"

"OK, if you EVEN think you're fooling us to believe that you actually studied for anything you're wrong cause there is no way in hell I believe that you studied and do you even think before you speak?" Seth asked as he looked up to his friend.

"There is a first time for everything and answer to your question….no." Mox smiled.

"Why do we even bother putting up with you?" Eve asked Mox.

"Cause you'll never find anybody as outspoken, real or attractive than me" Mox smirks.

"Oh get off your high horse" Melina said.

The whole table laughed.


	2. Moving Day

The alarm sounded in his room. Justin woke up with a groan as he reached over and hit the silence button. He turned over on his back and looked up on the ceiling in his air bed. All of his stuff already been packed and shipped to the USA. Justin rise out of bed and looked around at his now empty room. Taken a deep sigh, Justin walked into his bathroom for one last time. Take a shower in his shower for one last time. Getting dressed in front of his huge mirror in his bathroom one last time.

"Pauly, tyd vir ontbyt." Justin heard his mother yell in their native language. Justin sighed once more and walked downstairs to their now empty house except their kitchen table which his mother decided to leave behind. Justin sat down and watched his mother pulled out a couple of breakfast sandwiches out of a bag. Justin took his sandwich and slowly starts to eat. Justin's mom felt something wrong with her son. "Wat is die saak, die seun?"

Justin put his sandwich down. "Niks is verkeerd, ma"

"You're lying to me Justin. Tell me what's wrong?" Justin's mother spoke in English when she's serious.

Justin sighed. "I don't want to leave here mom. We have everything here! Why do we have to move?"

"Pauly, I told you.."

"That's not enough of a reason!" Justin raised his voice a bit. "You met a guy who comes in and sweep you off your feet and all of the sudden he put this ridiculous idea of moving away"

"Pauly enough.."

"I mean who the hell is he to do this to us?! He's an nobody! You let him in and let him fill your head up with lies and manipulated you into moving into the states and-"

"PAUL I SAID ENOUGH!"

Justin shuts up when his mother raised her voice. "You listen to me right now. Charles is a good man. He came and helped us in need after your father died. Without him we would had been out in the streets. Do you want that? Huh? Answer me!" Justin shook his head slowly. "So I don't care if you like it or not, we're moving. If you was 18 then you can do all what you want to but since you're not, you're living under my roof and rules and we're moving. Got it?"

Justin hesitated but answered. "Yes ma'am…"

Justin's mother nods. "Good. Now finish up eating. The van to take us to the airport will be here shortly" She walked out the kitchen. Justin banged his fist on the table and covered his face with one hand. Danny, Justin's best friend, slipped in the kitchen and saw Justin.

"Yikes. You look rough"

Justin looked at Danny. "How long you been standing there listening?"

"Um…every since you came down for breakfast" Danny smiled.

"You are one weird person" Justin said.

"You love me" Danny sat next to Justin and started to eat Justin's sandwich.

Justin watched him in disbelief. "Um excuse me but that was mine sandwich"

"You wasn't eating it" Danny talked with his mouth full.

"So? You mind as well drink my Pineapple Juice then" Justin said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do!" Danny reached for the juice and drinks it. "Thanks bro!"

"I don't believe you. Here is my last day here and I'm going to remember my best friend stealing my breakfast" Justin laughed but sighed a bit.

Danny looked at Justin sadly. "I'm going to miss you so much Jay. Remember, no matter what, you'll always be my bro"

Justin smiled a bit. "I'm going to miss you too, bro" Justin and Danny shared a brotherly hug. Justin's mother cleared her throat. Justin and Danny looked at her. It was time to go. Justin sighed sadly.

"I'm going to help you with your bags" Danny said as he grabs one of Justin's bags.

Justin sadly grabs the rest of his things. Moments later, they loaded up the van. Danny said his goodbye to Justin's mom then looked at Justin. He and Justin shared one more hug. Justin and his mom hop in the van. Justin looked out the window at his best friend. As the van drove off, Danny chased after the van and waves. Justin laughs at his best friend who he's going to miss dearly. Danny stopped running after the van when the van went too far. Danny smiled as he stops waving and watched the van drove off.

Back over to the states, it was nightfall.

"So if you subtract 23 from 89 then X will equal to…66!" John wrote down on his notebook. "So, 324 times 45 subtract 34 then divide by 7, X equals to-" John got distracted. Groans in anger as he looked at where the distraction came from. "Damn it Randy!"

Randy, John's boyfriend, was playing Call of Duty way too loudly when he was playing online and cussing at the other players. "Yeah eat my mother fucking bullets, bitches!" Randy laughed.

"RANDAL!" John screamed.

Randy took off his headset and looked at John. "You called babe?"

"No I was singing Starlight, Starbright. Yes I was calling you!"

"Well…what do you want?"

John sighed. "Can you please tone it down? You're distracting me from studying for our Algebra test which something you should be doing too"

Randy pause the game and went over to John. "Aww babe, why worry about a silly math test?"

"Well because I would like to graduate and go to college" John said.

"But you're already in the top honors so you don't need to study"

"I do if I want to keep being the top honors" John went back to his studying.

Randy reached over and closed John's book. 'I think you have enough with studying. I'm getting jealous that your textbook getting more of your attention than me."

John smiled. "Oh is that so?"

"You damn right, Cena" Randy took off his shirt. "Now kiss me!"

Randy bends down and kisses John. John laid Randy down and starts to make out until John's phone ring. "Baby, stop hang on.." John tried to reach his phone.

"No baby, pay more attention to me" Randy tried to keep John away from the phone.

"It could be important" John grab his phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Johnny. It's Maria" Maria said.

"Oh hey Ria. What's up?"

Randy sighed heavy as he starts to kiss on John's neck to get his attention. John sighed and leaned away. "I'm sorry Ria, what did you say?"

"I said I need help on the Algebra test" Maria said.

"Oh what do you need help-"

Randy snatched the phone "John is busy! Leave us alone!" Randy yells on the phone and hangs up the phone.

"Well excuse me for living!" Maria looked at the phone with disbelief. "So rude" Hangs up the phone.

Randy placed the phone on the nightstand as John watched him. "Well that was very rude, Randy"

"No what's rude that you're not sucking me off right now" Randy takes off his shorts and pulled off John's shirt.

"Sometimes, I don't know what to do with you" John smiles.

"Well, right now you can fuck my brains out so don't make me wait anymore longer" Randy bends down and nibbles on John's shoulder blade.

John moaned a bit. "Fuck Randy. Fine, have it your way as usual." John pushed Randy on his back as he climb on Randy.

Randy smirks. "I always get what I want."

John smirks. John bends down to capture Randy's lips with his own. While kissing, John ran his hands over his lover's body. Randy's body responded to John's touch. His skin quivers with every stroke of John's fingers touching him. Randy moaned into the kiss as he held John closer by wrapping his arms and legs around John. John breaks off the kiss to suck and nibble on Randy's neck.

"Fuck Johnny. Your lips feel so good on me" Randy bit his bottom lip as he felt John's lips on his skin. John's kisses felt like fire to him but in a good pleasurable way.

John finds himself kissing Randy's shoulders. Something about Randy's tattoos drive John crazy. John traces the tattoos with his tongue. Randy loves the fact that John finds his tattoos amusing. Maybe he might get John's name tatted on him. Randy gasps in a deep moan. John nips at Randy's pec. Sucking and nibbles on Randy's nipple.

"Oh..fuck…Johnny…" Randy moans as he felt John's lips on his chest.

John then used his tongue to trail down to Randy abs. He traced each ab with his tongue. Randy finds himself moving around. John is driving him crazy. John sucked on each ab til he moved a little lower. John used his tongue to circle around Randy's belly button. Randy chuckled. John knows Randy's body very well. He knows all of Randy's spots. John reached to Randy's boxers. John grips and squeeze Randy's bulge. John smiles when he saw the wet stain on Randy's boxers.

"Wet for me baby?" John asked.

"Shut the fuck up and suck me off, Johnny!" Randy was the most inpatient person on the planet if so.

John laughed. He peeled off Randy's boxers. Randy's dick sprang upward. John took his lover's dick in his hand and strokes him slowly. Randy moans. "Baby please…" Randy plead.

John chuckled. He swirled his tongue around the head of Randy's dick. His tongue captured the pre-cum that was oozing out. "Johhhhnnnnyyyy..stop teasing" Randy cried out.

John chuckled. Slowly, John slid Randy's dick in his mouth. Randy arched his back. He let out a deep animalistic moan. The warmth of John's mouth felt so good to him. "Fuck…Johnny…you're going to make me cum so fast…fuck your mouth is…urghh"

Randy was interrupted when John chuckled around his dick. The vibes went straight up Randy's spine. Randy tried not to fuck John's mouth but failed miserably. Randy thrust his hips upward. John gagged a bit but it's nothing he could handle. John pinned Randy to the bed and deep throated his lover. Randy groaned when he felt the tip of his dick hit the back of John's throat. Randy starts to pant when he felt his balls grew tight and felt that feeling.

"Johnny…oh fuck…I'm about to nut…babe…" Randy tries to stop John. John on the other hand, didn't want to stop. He want his lover shoot his load down his throat. Randy pulled John away.

"Aww why did you stop me, baby?" John asked in a slight disappointment sound.

Randy pants. "Babe…I…I want to cum when you're fucking me" Randy leans up and kissed John. "Your mouth is the fucking bomb babe. So now-" Randy pushed John back on the bed. Randy hurried to get John undressed. "It's my turn to taste that big dick of yours babe" Randy smirks and kisses on John's neck.

John moans when he felt Randy's lips sucking on his neck. "It's all yours, Ran-Ran"

Randy chuckled against John's neck. "It better be mine" Randy reached down and grips John's hard dick. John let out a hiss and a moan. Randy smirks. "Just the sound I wanted to hear" Randy stole a kiss. Randy gave John his sexy smirk as he traveled down to John dick. John jerked his head back once Randy started to suck him off. Randy keeps telling John that his mouth is sinful but if only Randy could use his mouth on himself. Randy's mouth makes John sees stars. Randy moaning as he sucking on John's dick with a passion. The slurping sounds and the trails of saliva running down John's dick telling John how much Randy enjoys it. Randy let up and strokes his lover's dick.

"You like that baby?" Randy glanced up at John.

All John could do was nod.

Randy smirked. "Ready for my ass, baby?"

Again, all John could do was nod.

Randy smirks again. Climbing over John, Randy lowered himself onto John's waiting dick. Randy moaned until he felt John all the way in him. Randy straddled himself as he rock his hips a bit.

John threw his head back as he grips on Randy's hips. "Fuuuccckkk…"

"You like that huh, baby?" Randy stops rocking his hips. Randy then bounced up and down slowly. Randy moans as he fucking himself on John's dick. "Yes..fuck…you feel so good in me, Johnny"

John started to thrust his hips upwards. Randy yelped in pleasure when John hit his spot. "DAMN IT JOHNNY!"

John flipped Randy over on the bed. Randy end up laying down on the bed as John sat on his knees. John placed Randy's left leg on his shoulder so John can go deeper. John held on Randy's leg as he thrust his hips hard and fast hitting Randy deep. Randy arched his back and moaned loudly. Didn't give any fucks if the whole neighborhood heard him. His man was fucking him good tonight.

"Fuck yes! Yes Johnny! Fuck me! Fuck me baby!" Randy moaned and groans. Randy reached down to grip his own dick to stroke himself. John wasn't having it. He slapped Randy's hand away and replaced it with his own hand. With each thrust, John pumps on Randy's dick.

"OH GOD YES!" Randy screamed out loud.

John smirks. As he thrust faster, John turned his head a bit as he run his tongue against Randy's leg a bit. John then kissed Randy's leg.

Randy moaned. "Johnny..fuck me baby…fuck the nut out of me!" Randy wanted to cum so bad.

What his baby wants, he gets John thought. John thrust as he could. Sweat from John's body rolled off onto Randy's body and Randy had no care in the world. And for the second time of the night, Randy felt that feeling again.

"I'm so fucking close baby! FUCK. ME. JOHN!" John jerks Randy fast as his thrusts. Randy sworn by god he could see the moon!

"Johnny…baby..I'm…I'm….AURGHHHHHHH!" Randy screams. Randy released his cum all over himself and John's hand. 8 times Randy hit his orgasm. Only John could make Randy cum so hard. Randy pants as he breathe heavy and his body covered in his own cum. John found it so hot how Randy look when he cums. John thrusts again as he too felt that feeling.

"Fuck..Ran-Ran…I'm close…oh shit…"

Randy smirks. "Yeah Johnny..fuck me and show me how much you love me. Cum deep in me"

John screamed Randy's name. John empty himself deep within Randy. After his release..John pants and slowly lick his hand clean from Randy's cum. Randy tasted so sweet to John. John looked down at Randy with a smile. Randy smirks and pulled John down for a kiss. After a moment of kissing, John laid on his back and not to long Randy cuddles up to John.

"Wow. Everytime we have sex, it gets better and better" John said as he slowly run his fingers up and down Randy's back.

Randy chuckled. "Cause we're perfect to each other" Randy runs his fingers over John's chest. "You know how to please me"

"It's not that hard when it comes to sex." John laughed a bit.

"Fuck off, Cena" Randy chuckled. Randy kissed John quickly. "Now time for sleep" Randy moved from John and laid down facing the window.

John looked at Randy's back with confusion. "Why is it everytime we have sex, you fall asleep? I like to hold you"

"You just did" Randy said.

"Um, more than 2 minutes Randy"

Randy shrugs. "We did cuddle John. Now time for sleep"

John sighed. "Fine, I just go and finish studying" John turned on the lamp and grabs his textbook. He heard Randy hissed at the light. John grabs his phone and called Maria back.

"Hey Ria, sorry about Randy's rudeness. He wanted some alone time…..yeah that's Randy for ya….now about the test-"

"Johnnyyyy" Randy whined.

"Hold on Ria" John looked over to Randy who still was facing the wall. "Yes, babe?"

"Trying to sleep here. Less talking, more sleep. You're keeping me awake"

John sighed. "Fine, I'll go in the other room" John gets out of bed and slips on his shorts.

"And make sure you turn off the light and try not to be too loud" Randy said.

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever, jerk"

"I love you too" Randy said.

John sighed again and went to the other room.

Over at the airport, Justin's plane landed. Yawning, Justin stands next to his mom waiting for their bags. That flight was horrible to him. Not only it was long but he had one of those experience that all flight passagers fears the most. An whining, braty, child sitting behind your seat and kicking the back of your chair. Justin had reached a point that he hoped a opening would came a suck the child up. He knew it was horrible to think that but it hit his limit. Plus he blamed the parent for letting the child continued. After getting their bags, Justin and his mom went to the airport entrance. A man was drinking a bottle of water at the door. Justin's mom screamed and ran up to him. The man smiled as they hugged and shared a small kiss. Justin rolled his eyes and slowly approached them.

"You finally made it" The man smiled.

"Of course, Charles. We wouldn't pass this up" Justin's mom said.

"Hmph, you didn't want to pass this up" Justin said low.

Charles looked over to Justin. "Hey, kiddo!"

Justin glared at Charles. "I'm not a kid!"

Charles smiled a bit. "I didn't mean it that way. I was being polite"

Justin huffed. "Fine words for being polite, Charles"

Charles frowned a bit. "Come on Paul, give me a chance here. I thought you two would be happy here"

"For one thing it's Justin to you and second of all you THOUGHT WRONG! We were happy just where we were at and you had to come along and moved here and drag us here! It's because of YOU I have to leave behind the best friends, school and home!" Justin was livid at this man.

"Paul Lloyd Jr.!" Justin's mother yelled.

"No it's ok Maria (I didn't know Justin's mother name) He's expressing his feelings" Charles looked back at Justin. "I'm sorry Justin that you feel this way. Look, if you give the USA a chance and hate it…I'll personally buy your own place back over Cape Town. What do you say?"

"Deal!" Justin said quickly. "You better start looking for a place" Justin grab his bags and walked out the building.

Justin's mom sighed. "Sorry Charles. I dealt with this all week"

Charles nods. "I know. Kofi was the same but he adapted fast. Maybe it'll work for Justin too"

'I hope you're right"

Moments later, Charles was taking Justin and his mom to their new home. Charles tried to get Justin's attention but Justin ignored him the whole car ride. They arrived to a huge house. Justin's mom was excited but Justin gave no care in the world. They walked in the house just as Kofi was walking up the steps.

"Dad" Kofi said.

"Hey bud. Aren't you supposed to be ready for bed? You have school in the morning"

"I was just on my way" Kofi walked down the steps. "Hello, mom" Kofi said with a smile.

"Kofi" Justin's mom hugged him. "How are you?"

"Good. Glad for you to live with us, mom"

"Dude, she isn't your mom! She's mine!" Justin glared hard at Kofi.

"But she married our dad" Kofi said.

"She's NOT your mom and he's NOT my dad. MY DAD died."

"Ok Paul that's enough" Justin's mom said.

"No mom! I hate it here already!"

Charles steps in. "Look you and your mom had a long flight here so go upstairs and get some sleep"

Justin's mom nods. "Good idea and tomorrow Paul and I can go find a school and get him enrolled"

"Oh, um, I already got him enrolled at a school"

"You did?" Justin's mom asked.

Justin's eyes flew wide open and looked at Charles. "Excuse me? You want to run that by me again?"

"Yeah, you're enrolled at the school Kofi goes to" Charles said.

"And who told you to do so?" Justin said. He was pissed.

"Well, I am your dad-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" Justin yelled. "YOU'RE SOME GUY WHO MY MOHER MARRIED. YOU'RE NOTHING TO ME!" Justin stormed upstairs.

"I'll go talk to him" Kofi said.

"No. Go to bed. We had enough tonight. You two have school in the morning." Charles said.

Kofi nods and goes upstairs. Justin's mom hugged Charles. Justin found his room. Slamming the door shut he stormed over to his bed. His room was almost like his old room. His surfboards hanging on the wall, his pictures everywhere and his awards from school. Justin went to change into this night clothes. After getting into bed, Justin looked out his balcony door window to see the moon. He took a deep breath and falls asleep. Tomorrow starts a new life in a new country. Starting in a new school.


	3. First day of School

The alarm buzzed through the room. Groaning, Justin reached over to shut off the alarm. He continued to lay in bed as he looked up to the ceiling. First day in a new country and start at a new school. Justin sighed.

"Honey, it's time to get up. First day of school today." Justin's mother yelled from the steps.

Justin slowly gets out of bed. "Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes' Justin's mother said. "Coming" Justin said.

Justin walked out the bedroom to the bathroom. He missed having his own bathroom. He didn't pay attention until Kofi walked out of the bathroom in a towel. He and Justin collided. "Oh sorry bro didn't see you there" Kofi said with a smile.

Justin just nods. Kofi walked away. Justin walked in the bathroom and stops. Kofi's boxers were still on the floor and the tub wasn't washed out. Justin felt disgusted. He really missed his own bathroom. It took him 30 minutes to clean the bathroom and get ready himself.

Justin went downstairs and saw his mother feeding Kofi and Kofi's dad. Justin walked up and threw Kofi's boxers at him. Kofi stop eating and look at Justin. "What the hell man!"

"Next time when you finish the bathroom, take your dirty clothes and clean out the tub you filthy pig!" Justin glared at Kofi.

"Paul Lloyd Jr. watch your tongue" Justin's mother yelled.

"No Maria. Kofi has a problem of not cleaning up afterwards behind himself" Charles glanced over at Kofi who smiled sheepishly. "I mean I didn't mind at first cause I clean up after you but we have other people living with us so you need to start cleaning up behind yourself including the bathroom"

"Yes, sir" Kofi said.

"Disgusting creature" Justin sat at the table glaring hard at Kofi. Kofi glanced at Justin and sighed. He wished that they could get along.

"So excited to start your first day at school, Pauly?" Justin's mom sat a plate in front of Justin. Justin just shrugs and started to pick at his food.

The table fell silent. A few minutes after everybody ate, Kofi looked at his watch. "Time to hit to school" Kofi gets up.

"Don't forget your brother, Kofi" Charles said.

"I don't need him. I rather walk" Justin said.

"But you don't know where the school is. So ride with Kofi" Justin's mom said to him.

Justin sighed and grabs his back pack. Kofi sighed and grab his things. "Alright boys, have fun in school" Charles said. "Yeah please have a good day, Pauly" Justin's mom said.

"We will. Bye mom and dad" Kofi said with a smile.

"Yeah bye mom. Bye Charles" Justin said.

Charles frowned a bit. "Will you ever call me dad?"

"No" Justin said walking out the door.

Charles sighed as Justin's mom hugged him. Kofi looked at Justin when they reached his car. "You know that was kinda harsh on what you said to dad"

"Once again, he's not my dad. You're not my brother. Got it?" Justin said as he got in the car.

Kofi got in. "I just wish we could get along"

Justin ignored Kofi and looked out the window. Kofi started up his car and drove to school.

**AT SCHOOL**

John and Randy arrived at school. Like everyday, John and Randy gets out of the car and Randy took hold of John's hand. Randy pulled John forward as John tried to wave to his friends.

"Hold your horses, Randy." John said. "What's the rush?"

Randy shrugs. "Just want to get in"

John glared a bit. "Why?"

"Just want to. Don't question me, John" Randy said.

"Well someone got out the wrong side of the bed"

Randy sighed. "Sorry babe. I have a presentation I have to worry about doing in 3rd period."

"Oh…well why didn't you just say that?" John asked.

'I don't want you to worry"

John chuckled dryly. They reached the door and like everyday, Randy let John's hand go, kissed his cheek and leaves in a rush. John sighed. He doesn't even know why Randy won't interact with him during school like most couples. John went to his locker and groaned. Next to his locker was Cody Rhodes making out with his boyfriend Mike Mizanin or Miz as they call him.

"Um…the hotel is 2 miles from here. They have a cheap weekday special going on so you can go grab a room" John smiled as he opened his locker.

Mike pulled away and flipped of John. "Screw you Cena. You're jealous that your boyfriend won't be all over you in school" John rolled his eyes. "Besides.." Mike looked back at Cody and smirks. "The kid is hot. I can't stop myself from kissing him" Mike leans in and starts kissing on Cody's neck.

Cody chuckled and pushed Mike a bit. "Ok you horn dog. You know if you keep that up, you'll have to fuck me right here, right now"

"Oh god please no" John said.

"Fuck you, John" Mike said laughing.

Cody chuckled. "Ok I have to go and get my things" Cody kissed Mike. "I'll see you at lunch"

"Ok babe. See you later" Mike gave Cody a quick peck on the lips and Cody left. Mike watched Cody leaves. "Damn he's smokin'"

"Cody is an attractive boy. He's a great catch" John nods.

"A great catch? He's a PREFECT catch! Man, that kid is just perfect. He even got my whole family liking him. Not only that he's amazing in bed-"

"Ok Mike. I don't want to hear about your sex life with Cody" John said.

Mike and John shared a laugh. Coming down the school's steps was Nick Nemeith aka Dolph Ziggler with his two friends Jack Swagger and E. Langston. Nobody knows what the E stands for in his name but nobody didn't even ask. Not even Nick himself.

"So when I called her, she dropped the phone like twice" Nick said.

"Sounds like a Kultz to me" Big E said with a smile.

Jack just laughed with Nick. "ZIGGY!" Jack, Big E. and Nick looked to their left and saw AJ skipping happily to them. "Here comes your girl, Ziggy" Jack laughed.

Nick groaned. "Shut up, Jacky"

AJ skipped around Nick with a smile. Nick just watched her. "April.."

AJ stops and smiled at Nick. "Hi, Ziggy!"

Nick smiled. "Hey babe"

AJ broke into a small frown. "How come you didn't call me last night?" AJ played with Nick's shirt. "I called you three times and you didn't call me. Why?'

Nick sighed. "I'm so sorry babe but I was busy talking to someone else"

AJ just stared at Nick like that whole sentence didn't sit with her well. Big E and Jack know that look so the step back a couple of feet. AJ glared a bit with Nick. "You were busy talking to someone else?"

Nick nodded a bit. "Yeah she kept me on the phone all night"

AJ's eye twitched. "She? And who the hell is SHE?" AJ just snapped. "WHO IS SHE NICK!?"

Nick eyes widen in shock. "Babe calm down-"

AJ grabs a good hold of Nick's shirt and yanked him down to her level. "Who is this bitch, Nicolas? TELL ME! Cause once I find out who she is, I'm going to find her and cut her and then I'll cut you for cheating on me!"

"BABE, CHILL!" Nick screamed. "It was Michelle. My sister, remember?"

"Oh!" AJ let nick go and smiled. "How is Michelle?"

"Fine" Nick said fixing his shirt.

AJ smiled. "You're so cute. Well I have to get my things for class. I'll see you in 2nd period" AJ kissed Nick's cheek and skipped off.

Jack and Big E walked over to Nick. "Dude, how could you deal with her?" Jack asked.

"AJ is a little coo-coo, but I love her man." Nick said.

Nick, Big E and Jack walked away. Mike and John watched the accident. Mickie joined them during the thing.

"Wow Micks, your sister is nuts" Mike said.

"Don't I know it." Mickie opened her locker. "She went berserk when Nick didn't call her last night"

"Yeah is official. Your sister is a crazy chick!" Mike laughed after.

Mike was a little too bit loud. Not to far AJ was at her locker. She heard Mike's voice. AJ eye twitched again as she stormed over to Mike. John and Mickie saw AJ and stood quiet while Mike still laughed. AJ tapped on Mike's shoulder. Mike turned around and gasps as he saw AJ.

"Oh hey AJ" Mike nervously smiled. "Nice day"

AJ smiled and tilts her head a bit. "Hi Mike. Um…did you call me crazy chick?"

Mike eyes widen and laughed nervously. "What? I didn't say that…what?...No I wasn't talking about you. Are you cra-" Mike stopped himself.

AJ smiled. "I like you Mikey. I do but if you called me crazy, I might just do something drastic"

Mike laughed nervously. "No we wouldn't want you to make a scene"

AJ smiled again. "Good so watch it" AJ looked over to John and Mickie. "Hi, Johnny. Hey Sis" John just waved a bit and Mickie covered her face as she shook her head. AJ skipped away and Mike looked at his friends. John and Mickie just shook there heads.

Cody made his way to his locker. He stopped and groaned in anger. Next to his locker was Johnny Curtis at his locker but who he was talking to made Cody very angry. He was talking to Randy Orton. Of all the nerve of them both. Cody and Randy practically grew up with each other and Cody hated what Randy does. By the looks of it Randy was flirting his ass off with Johnny. That angered Cody even more. Did Randal forget that he was in a committed relationship with John Cena? He and John had been together since the 7th grade. Hell it was Cody who put them together. Randy liked John for a long time and Cody knew it was more than friends cause Randy couldn't stop being away from John since elementary and now Randy have the damn nerves to cheat on John. Cody tries to ignore them as he walked to his locker, but their conversation fell on his ears.

Johnny laughed. "Yeah I seen you in gym looking all sweaty and hot"

Randy smirks. "I'm glad that you liked what you seen"

Johnny chuckled. "Well…" Johnny took his hand and placed it on Randy's arm and felt his muscle. "I would love to see more up close and personal…if you catch my drift"

Cody glared. He couldn't believe this. He hopes Randy tell him to fuck off because he's taken for.

Randy chuckled. "Well, give me your address and I'll give you a private show"

If Cody had a gun, he would shot both Randy and that bitch Johnny. He couldn't believe this. He glanced and watched Johnny handed Randy a piece of paper. Randy took it and smirked. Johnny ran a finger under Randy's chin and walked away. Randy watched him leave but his eyes on his ass.

"Damn" Randy smiled and faced an angry Cody who was glaring at him. Randy smile drops. "What?"

"You tell me" Cody said with an attitude.

Randy thought about it and smiled. "Sorry that I didn't make it to your get together last week. I was busy"

"Fuck that Orton!" Cody snapped.

Randy frowned. He didn't know what got on Cody's bad side. 'What's the matter with you, Codes?"

Cody face fell into a shock look. What Randy playing stupid or is he really this stupid? "Are you kidding me? What the hell was that between you and Curtis, Randal?"

Randy finally got it. "Oh that. He wanted me to help him with his project for Mr. Baxter's class"

Cody shook his head. Did Randy really think that lie is going to get by? Cody glared. "Bull fucking shit Randy. You two were flirting with each other! How could you do this to John?"

Randy sighed. He was hoping he wouldn't get caught. "Look Codes, it's just some complete innocent flirting. That's all"

"Oh yeah Randy I'm so very stupid. I didn't see him feeling on your arm and giving you his address"

Randy kicked himself mentally. "Look Codes, I'm sorry ok. Look." Randy tossed the paper away. "See! I wasn't going near him. I just wanted him to think he had a chance with me. Please don't tell John. He'll leave me"

Cody couldn't believe this. If he was so afraid of John leaving so why the flirting? "Ok damn Randy. You need to stop with the flirting. You have a boyfriend so you need to stop"

Randy nods. "I promise"

Cody grabbed his things and went to his homeroom. Randy sighed. "That was close" Randy glad he read and memorized the address. Johnny was too good to pass up. He know he's hurting John but what John won't know won't hurt him. Not too far Seth Rollins and his girlfriend Britani and his best friend Roman Reigns watched the thing.

"Ugh that Orton is a straight up filthy whore" Seth said. "I hate that fucker and it kills me that John has no clue about this"

"Maybe we should take Orton out?" Roman suggested.

"Maybe you should leave out of this" Britani said. "It's better if Whoredal gets caught in his own game. His downward spiral would be our pleasure"

Seth smirks. "You're so dark. I fucking love you" Seth kissed Britani hard.

"Whoredal?" Roman asked.

Britani pulled from the kiss and looked at Roman. "Well Randy's real name is Randal so replace Ran with Whore and that's what you got" Britani saw Maryse and anger rose. Britani hated her. When Britani came to this school Maryse made her life hell. But tables had turn. Now Britani sworn that every time she sees Maryse, she makes her life hell. Britani stuck her foot out and made Maryse fall. Maryse screamed and cursed in French.

"Shut up you French bitch" Britani yelled as she pointed at Maryse. "I told you once I see you, I'm going to make your life hell"

Maryse gets up did her hand gesture and walked away.

"Fake ass bitch" Britani said as she took her place back next to Seth.

"NO JON SO GET AWAY FROM ME" Eve said as she tried to get away.

Jon Moxley followed her. "Eve stop playing games. You know you want to fuck me so why not?"

Eve stopped to face him. "You're disgusting. Why do I even deal with you?"

"Cause you love me" Jon said as he stole a kiss from Eve. Eve pushed Jon away and slapped him. Jon held his cheek and smirked. "How do you know I like it rough?" Eve groaned as she walked away. Jon flashed his tongue as he went over to his crew. "She so wants me"

"Oh yeah she showed it too" Roman said.

"Jealous that all the bitches want me" Jon had his eye on a blond. "Kelly Kelly"

Barbara "Kelly Kelly" Blank was walking down the hall. She glanced over to Jon. Jon smirked and blew a kiss to Kelly. Kelly looked disgusted as she walked faster and connected her arms to her boyfriend Phil Brooks.

"Must you scare everybody?" Seth asked.

Jon flipped Seth off. Justin sighed. He walked out of office that he had to find alone because Kofi ditched him. Justin read his schedule and his locker number. He reached his locker. He had a little problem opening up his locker. Another student who was by him stops him.

"Here man, let me help"

Justin nods and stood back. The other student bangs on the locker and go it opened. "There man"

Justin nods." Thanks"

"You're new here. Hi, my name is Tyson" Tyson smiled and held out a hand.

Justin took his hand and shakes it. "I'm Justin"

"Where are you from? You have an accent"

"Oh, I'm from South Africa" Justin said.

"Sweet! I'm from Canada" Tyson said with a smile. "You'll love it here. We're like from all over the world"

Justin nods. "Well let's hope cause I like my old school better" Justin shuts his locker and started walking.

Tyson closed his locker and followed Justin. "What your schools are like in South Africa?"

"Well our school we-"

Justin collided with someone and they both fell. Tyson gasps. "Dude, are you ok?"

Justin groaned. "I'm fine"

John groaned as he looked on. "Oh I'm so sorry let me help"

John and Justin were trying to get their things until it was one book left. They both grabbed the book but their hands touched. They both stopped and looked at each other. Time stood still. A pair of brown eyes started at the other pair of blue eyes. Both guys looked at each other.


	4. Making New Friends

The boys stood up after what seems like a long moment pasted by. John was the first to break away. He smiled and handed Justin his book. "I'm sorry for running into you. I didn't watch where I was going" John said. Justin nodded as he took the book and nervously pushed some of his hair behind his ear. John looked at Justin with bit of confusion. "You must be new. I haven't seen you before"

Justin nods. "Actually…I am new"

John sighed in sympathy. "I am so sorry for my rudeness." John smiled and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is John. Welcome to North Creek High"

Justin smiled a bit and shook the young man's hand. "Hi. I'm Paul but please call me Justin"

John smiled. "I like both names actually. Well hello Justin" John got confused again. "You have a cool accent"

Justin nods. "Oh yeah, I'm originally from Cape Town, South Africa. I moved here yesterday"

John smiled. "Really? That's cool. I love your accent"

Justin blushed a bit and looked down. "Uh..thanks."

"Hey I have to get going so maybe we could hang a bit and you can tell me about Cape Town"

"yeah sure" Justin still had his head hung low.

John smiled. "See ya around, Justin"

Justin looked up at John and smiled. "Yeah, see you later, John"

John smiled and walked off. Justin watched John walked away as Tyson, who they forgot was still standing there finally walked up to Justin. "Well, that went smoothly"

"Yeah…" Justin nods. Maybe he was wrong about people over here.

"Yeah" Tyson nods "Stay away from him" Tyson said with a warning.

Justin fell into confusion. "Huh?" Justin looked at Tyson. "What?'

Tyson has a straight serious look on his face. "You heard me stay away from him. It's for your own good."

"_My own good" _Justin lips read. "Tyson, what are you talking about?" Justin said out loud.

Tyson sighed and nods over to John. "Meet John Cena. Most popular jock in this school…"

"Let me guess" Justin interrupted. "John's one of those jocks who are complete jerks to newbies?"

"Actually John is the opposite. John's a nice kind hearted guy"

Justin really was confused. "Ok you saying John is a nice guy but you want me to stay away from him?" Justin shook his head. "Ok you lost me so why should I stay away from him?"

"Two words" Tyson held one finger up. "Randy" Then Tyson puts up a second finger. "Orton"

"Randy Orton? Who's Randy Orton?" Justin asked.

"Randy is John's boyfriend. He too is one of the popular jocks but opposite from John. They even voted him hottest guy in school three years running. They've been together since the seventh grade. Randy has a short fuse attitude problem. He gets jealous so fast. I mean John could say hi to you first and Randy will be all in your face and stuff. That's why only certain people talk to John cause they all been in the same school since they was kids. So if I were you I would stay away from John"

Justin shook his head. "Jealous of what? John can't make friends without Randy being all jealous?" Justin couldn't believe this. "so who is Randy? What does he look like?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll know cause Randy might come to you once he finds out that it's a new kid on the block" Tyson said. Justin sighed and Tyson patted him on the back. "Don't worry. You'll be straight. Now come on let's get to class" Justin nods and went to his first class.

"Settle down. In 5 minutes class will begin" Stephanie McMahon, the math instructor, said to the class.

"Man…" Jon whispered to Roman. "I would nail Steph. She's too hot for a teacher"

Roman shook his head. "Don't you have something better to do than thinking about our teacher in bed?" Roman whispered back. Mickie looked uncomfortable as she sat between them. John sat by the window like he always do. He watched as the rest of the class comes in. Britani and Cody walked in and sat in their seats. "I bet Seth is mad that he doesn't have this class with us huh Brit?" Jon said to Britani.

"He'll get over it"

Cody sat in front of John and look behind him. "Randal is running late again I see"

John nods. "You know how he is Codes"

Cody nods. He knows exactly how Randy gets. Justin who was walking in the halls found the room. "112" Justin walked in the room slowly. He looked around until he spotted John. John looked and smiled at Justin. Motioning him to come over. Justin smiled and walked over.

"Hey Justin, I didn't know you were in this class" John said.

Justin shrugs with a smile. "I didn't know until now."

John smiled. "Oh and meet my friends" John pointed them out. "In front is Cody Rhodes, next to me is Roman Reigns and his girlfriend Mickie James and next to her is Dean Ambrose and behind him is Britani Knight we call her Paige but Dean calls her Britani to get on her bad side"

"And I'll keep on doing so" Jon looked at Paige. "Right Brit?"

Paige gave Jon the bird when Steph wasn't looking. Jon laughed, Justin chuckled a bit. He started to feel a bit comfortable around them. He saw an empty seat next to John. Justin was about to sit in it before a loud slam of books hit the desk in front of him. Justin looked up as he was eye to eye with the person who Tyson warned him about. Randy Orton. Randy glared at the young South African like he was burning holes into Justin's soul. Justin gulps and smiled a bit. "Hi I'm…"

"This. Is. MY. SEAT. NOBODY sits here but ME! And who the hell are YOU and why should I give a flying fuck?" Randy snaps at Justin. John shook his head in disappointment.

Justin took a moment to get a good look at Randy. He saw he was taller than him, tattoos going up his arm, nice tan and eyes that supposed to be to die for but yet so cold and evil. Justin admits that he is attractive but scarier. Justin tried to speak up once again. "I'm sorry I-"

"You know what? You're wasting my time and I HATE people who waste my time. Beat it before I put you through this table!" Randy threatened. Justin heard laughter as he looked. Heath Slater, Jinder Mahal and Drew McIntyre known as 3MB or better known at school Randy's lackeys laughed at the South African. Justin sighed. Here he thought he was making friends but as he makes friends, he makes enemies. Without a fight, Justin moves to the desk next to Cody but Heath's boot was on the chair. Justin looked at Heath.

"This is my seat, kid" Heath smiled as he chews on his gum.

Justin sighed and moved on without a fight again. He found a seat in front of the classroom close to Heath but Jinder sat on the desk. Justin found another one next to Paige but Drew threw his book bag in the seat. Justin gave up and found a seat in the very back of the room. Cody, Mickie and Paige were disgusted at their actions. John was livid. He didn't even bother with Randy as Randy sat next to him and kissed John's cheek.

"Hey John-John. Sorry I was late I had to run to the office" Randy said.

John just nods and ignored Randy. Randy frowned. They only time John ignored him if he did something wrong but Randy didn't think he did. Cody shook his head. He knew Randy was a shitty liar. He was probably with that whore Johnny Curtis. Cody snapped out of his thoughts as Heath sat next to him.

"You know damn well you don't sit over here so why are you even sitting here?" Cody said.

"Cause I decided to change up" Heath said.

"No you and your jackass clowns was being bullies" Cody said with a bit of anger.

Heath shrugs. Stephanie stood in front of her desk as the bell rings for class to begin. "Good morning class. Before we begin…" Stephanie didn't even have to look; she took a trash can and held it over to Heath. 'We have a new student joining us" Heath sighed. He spit his gum out. He doesn't even know how Stephanie knows. "Chew in my class again, you're cleaning up this whole classroom by yourself at the end of the day for a whole week, Slater" Stephanie said with authority. "As I was saying, we have a new student" Stephanie motioned Justin to the front of the class.

Justin sighed and went up next to Stephanie. "Class give a warm welcome to Paul Lloyd Jr.." Justin nervously looked at the class. John, Cody and Mickie smiled while Jon, Roman and Paige nods. As for Randy, Jinder, Heath and Drew, they didn't care.

"Please ma'am, call me Justin Gabriel"

"Why?"

"For reasons please"

"OK class say hello to Justin Gabriel. He's from all the way from Cape Town.."

"What? Cape Town, Mexico?" Randy said out loud making Heath, Jinder and Drew laughed. The rest of the class groaned.

"No…Cape Town, South Africa" Justin corrected Randy.

Randy smirked. He didn't like being corrected. "Oh no wonder you want us to call you Justin. It matches the name on your green card so you won't be deported back to where you came from, immigrant" Randy and his gang bust out laughing.

Heath reached behind him to high 5 Randy. "Good one man!"

John was livid with Randy. Mickie, Cody, Paige and Roman shook their heads. Jon was clicking his pen glaring at Randy. _"Soon" _Jon thought. Soon Randy will get what's coming to him soon. Justin looked hurt for the first time.

"Randal Keith Orton! Detention with me after school!" Stephanie said as she wrote a slip up.

"Oh come on Ms. McMahon! It was a joke! Basketball Practice starts today!" Randy said.

"You should have thought about that before you opened your mouth!" Stephanie placed the slip on Randy's desk. "Don't show up, I'm calling your parents! I do not tolerate bulling in my classroom nor in this school" Stephanie looks at the whole class. "That's goes for all of you!" The class stood quiet as Stephanie walked to Justin. "I'm sorry that happened Justin. Have a seat"

John watched Justin take a seat. John felt bad. He felt Randy tapping his arm. John glared at Randy. "Are you going to wait for me after school?" Randy asked. John faced the front ignoring Randy. Randy sighed. "What is his problem?" Randy asked Heath who just shrugs.

45 minutes flew by and first period ended. The bell rings and the students gather their things. "Remember pages 30-40 is due tomorrow and you have a test this Friday.." Randy tried to pass Stephanie while she was looking down at her papers. "I'll see you after school Mr. Sassy Mouth" Randy groaned and leaves the room. Justin was the last one to leave the room.

"Justin!"

Justin looked at Tyson with two others. "Hey Tyson"

"Hey man. Meet my friends." Tyson walked over to the short guy. "His name is Matthew Korklan but we call him Evan"

Evan smiled. "Hey!"

Justin shook Evan's hand. "And this" Tyson patted the taller man. "His name is Jayson Paul but we call him JTG"

"Sup" JTG said to Justin. Justin nods.

"So how's the first period?' Evan asked.

"Well it was going well…until Randy showed up and he embarrassed me in front of the whole class" Justin said.

"Orton…ugh I hate that guy" Evan said.

"What happened?"

"Well I saw a seat next to John-"

"I told you to stay away from him" Tyson interrupted Justin.

"No it wasn't like that. The desk next to him was empty and Randy just came over and started with me with three other guys"

"Let me guess, Mahal, McIntyre and Slater? The three stooges?" Jayson said. "Randy's lap dogs"

"I guess that's them. They wouldn't let me sit down at a desk that I picked and they forced me in the back of the room and they made an immigrant joke well Randy did and they laughed" Justin said as he fixed his strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"That's so sick" Evan said and Tyson shook his head.

"Yeah but Ms. McMahon gave him detention"

"Good. Mrs. McMahon, Mr. Levesque and Mr. McMahon are not to be played with" Jayson said.

"Mr. McMahon? Who's-"

"That's Mrs. McMahon's dad. He owns this school and is the principal here. Mr. Levesque is Mrs. McMahon's husband. He's the Gym Coach and the Varsity Football/Basketball Coach and he won't be happy once he finds out that Randy got detention on the first day of practice" Tyson explained.

"Well serves him right" Justin said.

"Hey Ty, we have to go. Don't want to be late for Lab again" Jayson said.

"Shit. Got to go J. See you later" Tyson said.

"Bye" Evan waved as he, Jayson and Tyson left.

Justin sighed as he watched his new friends leave. He looked at his schedule and sighed. His day only was a quarter over. What more surprises are in stored for him since now 4 guys hated him? Justin groaned as he walked to his second class.


End file.
